


Adopted Babies

by TavertianMind



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Film Set and Camera Crew, M/M, Mentions of Past Lucas/Ramona, Short One Shot, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: Lucas takes note of Wallace while in the middle of beating up Scott during the movie shoot.
Relationships: Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells
Kudos: 5





	Adopted Babies

"Did you find the guy you're stalking?" Ramona joked as she and Scott walked up to Wallace.  
"I think I'm about to, right now." Wallace said, a smirk on his face.  
"Mr. Lee is travelling!" A passing crew member called out.  
"Mr. Lee?" Ramona asked, voice quiet.  
"Lucas Lee."  
"Ooooh..." Ramona muttered, sounding very, VERY worried.  
"Oh?" Scott asked, suddenly seeming worried, himself.  
"Roll sound." Someone shouted as Lucas stepped out of his trailer.  
"I wanna have his adopted babies." Wallace blurted out, completely serious.  
Ramona and Scott were still talking, but all Wallace cared about was the actor he was openly ogling with half-lidded eyes. Then, the crew started filming, Lucas tried saying his line, and then got distracted by the two still talking.  
"Hey!" Lucas growled- hot! -ready to go off on Scott and Ramona. Until he noticed who they were and made to punch Scott in the face- super sexy.  
The whole crowd gave a gasp- including Wallace -at the second punch that had Scott on the ground. Although Wallace's was more heavily influenced by his arousal.  
"Sup? How's life? He seems nice." Lucas said, before flinging Scott into the side of the castle.  
"Holy SHIT," Wallace groaned, "I HATE it when the hot ones are straight. You're so lucky you've got an ex that sexy, Ramona."  
"Not really. You want him?" She asked.  
"What part of, 'I want to have his adopted babies' did you not get?" Wallace questioned with a pout.  
Lucas, who had walking away from the crowd to get to Scott, stopped and turned around. Slowly. The actor locked eyes with him and Wallace nearly got an erection right then and there at the intensity of on Lucas' face. He just wished the guy seemed flattered too, instead of just ready to place an even heavier beatdown than before.  
Ugh. He wondered if Lucas would at least be interested in a blowjob? That would be nice.  
Wallace swallowed, suddenly feelin the urge to leave and find a place to jack off. He would have done just that if Lucas wasn't suddenly in front of him. The actor grabbed him by the scarf and began pulling him away from the set. He didn't know if this was good or bad, but he knew he was about to find out.

As it turned out, not only was the actor interested in a blowjob, he was ALSO very much interested in more than just that. Not only that, but this also meant that Scott didn't have to fight Lucas, either.  
And the next day, when Wallace woke up in Lucas' trailer, the actor was laying down next to him with a grin on his face. Wallace gave him a half-lidded smile in return.  
"You better hope you're fine with flying a lot. Because you aren't going to be staying here in Toronto without me." Lucas warned.  
"If you think you'll ever be able to get rid of me after this, then you've got another thing coming." Wallace shot back.  
Lucas waggled his eyebrows.  
"Just don't forget what you said about the adopted babies."  
"N-e-v-e-r-."


End file.
